


together we are more

by girlsarewolves



Series: polyam collection [15]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Back-up from 8tracks, Fanmix, Multi, OT5, Polyamory, backdated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: for a band of teenagers with attitude who love each other
Relationships: Billy Cranston/Kimberly Hart/Jason Lee Scott/Zack Taylor/Trini
Series: polyam collection [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/897891
Kudos: 8





	together we are more

**Author's Note:**

> *tracks not available in Spotify playlist.

* * *

_**together we are more** _

an OT5 fanmix // [spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/42RORcpbDA1Nc8zqwD0jvH?si=wC8N15s4SlimiC3e62a7Xg)

[ united - brian tyler ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TuYUs89JgcU)

_(instrumental)_

[ I walk the line - halsey ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8qjl4lysi_s)

_You've got a way to keep me on your side_  
_You give me cause for love that I can't hide_  
_For you I know I'd even try to turn the tide_

[ feel like falling - digital daggers ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8a_k_vxD02g)

_A sudden spark ignites a sea of diamonds_  
_And from the dark a light breaks the silence_  
_We made a tear in time with love like lions_  
_A simple spark_  
_Ignites_

[ dim the lights - wild ones ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yktiOCZJDMg)

_Dim the lights so we can unwind in disguise_  
_Play the record, make me move backwards in time_  
_When I'm alone I feel a slow ticking wildness in my mind_  
_It's late at night and I am blinded with the city lights in my eye_

[vibes - tove lo feat. joe janiak](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d5gtT3-eG3g)*

_Skin to skin_  
_Seepin' in_  
_Flickering, our eyes go wide_  
_You giving me studded sight_  
_Painting stars_  
_In our hearts_  
_Yeah, you know I'm down for you_  
_I want you to lick my wounds_

[break the rules - charlie xcx](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_OSjtjoavqM)*

_I don't wanna go to school_  
_I just wanna break the rules_  
_Boys and girls across the world_  
_Putting on our dancing shoes_  
_Going to the discotheque_

[ can't kill us - the glitch mob ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qKxDzyHPo0o)

_(instrumental)_

[ handclap - fitz and the tantrums ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tbyWV7ccaeY)

_My flesh is searching for your worst_  
_And best, don't ever deny_  
_I'm like a stranger, gimme danger_  
_All your wrong and your right_

[ young blood - the naked and famous ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XlxNMTggMFc)

_We lie beneath the stars at night_  
_Our hands gripping each other tight_  
_You keep my secrets hope to die_  
_Promises, swear them to the sky_

[heroes (we could be) - alesso feat. tove lo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GwlOOLBASbw)*

_Anybody's got the power_  
_They don't see it_  
_'Cause they don't understand_  
_Spin around and round for hours_  
_You and me we got the world in our hands_

[ up in flames - ruelle ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HK_rOamWQNQ)

_When it all goes up in flames_  
_We'll be the last ones standing_

_We feel warmth in the cold corners_  
_Eyes in the back of our heads_  
_We roll out when the day's over_  
_Chasing silhouettes_

[ stand by me - bootstraps ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aqK0PGUGTDU)

_If the sky we look upon_  
_Should tumble and fall_  
_Or the mountain should crumble to the sea_  
_I won't cry, I won't cry_  
_No, I won't shed a tear_  
_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

[ it's morphing time - brian tyler ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QCnLHGnOBI0)

_(instrumental)_

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This mix has been backdated to match the date it was published on 8tracks. It was also transferred to Spotify and I included a link to the mix on there however not all the tracks were available on Spotify, so I decided to mark those for clarity's sake.


End file.
